Wolf Burning
by LittleTrickster
Summary: With rumors of growing tension, Robb needs to secure Winterfell with powerful allies. The only possible way to do that is through marriage. He decides to wed his siblings off, including Jon who is now legitimized. Jon will marry the daughter of a very powerful House, but can Jon prove his worth to both daughter and Houses? Jon/OC
1. Necessary Marriages

**~~~_I OWN NOTHING! ALL CREDIT AND RIGHTS GO TO GRRM AND HIS FANTASTIC SERIES. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE HBO VERSION, SO ALL CHARACTERS LOOK AS THEY DO I THE SHOW, EXCEPT MAYBE SLIGHTLY OLDER.~~~_**

* * *

_***This is set in a rather different setting. It's still Westeros, but I decided to change it a bit. All the Stark children are in their early 20s, say for Arya, Bran, and Rickon, who are in their late teens. This is set in a feel where House Stark truly took upon themselves as Northern keepers. Robb Stark is ruler of the North as King and Jon Stark (I made him legitimized) has taken it upon himself to be a Lord but also leader of Robb's armies.***_

_Robb Stark married Jeyne Westerling, a daughter from the Westernlands, she was given as a gift to the Northern King in hopes armies from the North would leave the Westerling lands be. Jeyne was a pretty young thing, not your general beauty, but still attractive enough for Robb to tolerate her and soon enough like her. Robb's younger sister, being the beauty that she is, was given as a gift to the Tyrell's to marry their heir, Wilas._

_Sansa wasn't happy at first, but as soon as she heard news of Wilas' beauty, she immediately liked the idea of becoming Lady among the Flowers. Wilas did not disagree either, because as soon as he set eyes on the red haired wolf he was immediately infatuated. This marriage secured loyalty from the Tyrell's to the North, a new ally in case of oncoming rebellions or conflict. _

_The Tyrell's were powerful and Robb knew that Sansa would be happy, seeing the young Tyrell's joy of marrying such a beauty. Now as for his brother, Jon, he wasn't sure on what he would do. Robb still needed more allies, there was news from the South of the Lannisters planning to rise up and take over the kingdom, although they were still rumors, Robb didn't feel secure. He knew the Lannisters and their traitorous ways, especially since they were descendants of a cunning trickster and carried that trait. Then there was also Arya, who was now a grown young woman of eighteen. She had grown quite beautiful, not as tall as Sansa perhaps, but she had looks. _

_She was thin and strong, fierce even. She loved adventures and would sometimes scurry off pretending to be a spearwife near the Weirwood garden, until Jon would find her or even her septa. He knew he needed another ally so he decided to pick on Arya first. Women were usually the easiest to find husbands for, knowing some Lords needed to rid themselves of their sons, like Walder Frey. Robb didn't like Walder, but knew the man was powerful enough to even influence the Lannisters if need be. So marriage to a Frey would help secure yet another powerful ally._

Robb had called for an artist to come to Winterfell and draw a portrait of Arya. He had her septa and handmaidens prepare her for the portrait. She was dressed in a light blue outfit, fitted with white fox fur around the sleeves and had a deep grey overcoat, with intricate designs of the blue rose woven into it. Arya's hair was styled in a Northern fashion, a braided bun and two braids on each side hanging down. She hated it, but her brother had demanded her to sit still in order to make the picture as perfect as possible, and with the occasional smack across the shoulder from her septa, Arya sat still. The Tyrell's had sent over their prized artist once Robb had sent word to them.

"Sit still Arya, we need this picture to be as decent as possible."

"I don't know why you're having me sit for this stupid thing. I hate sitting here like an oaf."

Robb smirked, "because little sister, you're going to be wed soon. I need you to be as pretty as possible."

"You sound like Sansa whenever she goes on a tangent about how women should be. Why can't I marry someone interesting, none of Walder's children are interesting?" She complained.

"Sit still!" Her septa remarked, hitting her across the arm.

The artist took his time and outlined all of Arya's delicate features, softening them. He made her seem more ladylike in his picture. Her eyes were delicately drawn to a point they drew you in when you saw them. Her hair was darkened to a deep brown color and the braids were drawn in so well, even Robb was astounded. He watched as the artist went back and forth from color and made Arya seem like a true highborn. He was even considering having the artist draw him so that he may hang the picture in his room, but then thought that would be silly.

Finally, two hours later he finished drawing the young Stark girl. Everyone who saw the picture gasped in amazement, he would certainly have to commend the Tyrell's for this man. The picture made Arya beautiful, even her septa rejoiced at the way it looked. Growing curious Arya got up and walked over, once she saw even she was thrown back.

"I don't think I've ever looked so pretty," everybody chuckled at the comment, and then Jon walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Robb handed him the picture and Jon immediately smiled, "Well now, I never thought I'd see out little sister look so wonderful. For once your hair doesn't look like a bird's nest" Arya stomped her foot marching over to punch him in the shoulder.

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed, giving Jon the impression Arya herself liked looking like a gentlewoman.

"Sansa would be so jealous," Jon commented, still smirking to himself.

"I bet she has hundreds of these in her room, knowing her," Arya replied.

Robb agreed and handed the picture back to the artist, "Jon, you will take three Northern scouts with you and escort the Tyrell men and this artist to the Frey's. Walder is expecting an answer soon and I'd hate to have the man wait." Jon nodded and beckoned for the artist to follow.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jon had arrived at Twins. He and his men, along with the Tyrell group, were let in on important means.

"So the wolf king finally brought me something nice, "Walder spoke, surrounded by hundreds of children and servants. He slumped in his chair, looking more bored than ever.

"My brother, I believed has made an arrangement for our sister Arya to marry one of your sons."

"Ah yes, the little she-wolf, will be interesting to have an animal among my kind." Jon frowned, like Robb he had a severe distaste for this man and hated knowing that Arya would soon join this motley crew and be stuck here. But things needed to be done and Robb needed to hold security.

"Alright, let me see this picture you drew for us." He took the rolled up picture from the artist and opened it, eyeing it carefully.

"Wyatt! Where are you?! I'm not getting any younger, boy!" He called.

"Father, I believe Wyatt is out hunting," one of the men spoke up.

"What? Hunting?! When did I send that cunt to go hunting? We have business to attend too and he's out playing. Find the little bastard and bring him here!"

"As you wish," the man said and quickly scurried out of the main chamber.

"Pretty young thing, maybe I'll finally have pretty grandchildren. It's about time I have some beauties. Lannisters won't give me the time of day to send me one of their own; I know those cunts frown upon me," he growled. "Yellow haired shits, no wonder anybody likes them. Wealthy heathens who believe they own everything. I'd sooner take a knife to Tywin's throat if I could."

Jon scowled but it seemed Walder payed no mind. Jon felt that any longer, he might even take a knife to the old man's throat too. Finally the man who spoke earlier scurried back, "he'll be right in, father."

"Hmm? Hurry it up! I want him to see his future pet." Jon's fists clutched even tighter.

Soon enough, there he was, Wyatt Frey himself. To Jon's shock, Wyatt was a handsome lad. He had light brown hair with amber eyes that looked like they were smiling. He had an oval shaped with a strong jaw and lips that pouted a bit. He wasn't too tall but neither was Arya, Jon almost felt as if this match might work. He seemed to look slim but toned with his clothes fitting him just right. Walder beckoned for Wyatt to come over and handed him the picture, "this is going to be your future wife. Do you like her?"

Wyatt's brows rose quickly and Jon got the impression Wyatt liked what he saw, "she's to be my wife?"

"Of course she's to be your wife! I need to slowly get rid of you bastards. You're all beginning to pile up and I'm drowning in you all."

"Alright, I'll marry her then," suddenly Jon's impression changed on account of the way Wyatt said what he did. The way he spoke of Arya just now was as if it was just duty. Now Jon really regretted his thinking of the possibility of a good match. _Good luck, Arya, you'll certainly need it_, he thought.

"What about you, bastard; You need a wife?" Walder asked.

"I believe my brother has already arranged a marriage for me," Jon spoke quickly, trying to move around the idea of Walder pushing a Frey woman on him. They were all there, gawking at him and this made him feel uncomfortable. The thought of even bedding a Frey woman somehow sent a disturbing feeling to his stomach. Nevertheless, they continued eyeing him and admiring his handsome looks. "Also, I'm not a bastard—"

"Not anymore, I know I know. The good king in the south legitimized you so now you're running your brother's armies. We _all_ know," Walder mocked. "Alright bastard, I expect your dearest sister to be here in two weeks' time so I can finally marry my son to her."

Jon nodded and with that left, along with his group. They rode as far as to the crossroads, where Jon said his goodbyes to the artist and the Tyrell men, who rode back to Highgarden. Jon, along with his men, rode back to Winterfell.

* * *

As soon as he rode into the gates of Winterfell, he was greeted by Rickon and Arya, who were both waiting for what had become of the betrothal.

"Well Arya, it seems Lord Wyatt is a handsome man surprisingly. He has good features, I'm sure he will treat you well." Jon forced out a smile as best as he could, but deep down inside he felt bad for lying. To be honest, he wasn't sure how Wyatt would treat Arya, especially since Wyatt seemed flimsy and neglectful. Then again, he thought maybe Arya wouldn't mind it, since she's never cared for marriage to begin with.

"You're lying," Arya commented. "Seems to me like he's a right royal prick, I guess I'll have to be a right royal bitch to him." Jon chuckled; he was going to miss her.

"He certainly admired your portrait," Jon spoke through a small fit of giggles.

"Wait until he sees the real thing," Arya smirked.

"Jon! Robb found you a wife! I sat in on the council, and according to Robb you're going to marry Lady Lara of House Paisun," Rickon smiled like the cat got the cream.

_Paisun_? Jon thought, his heart nearly stopping. They were in allegiance with the Martells and were like a sister house to the Targaryens. Their sigil was the phoenix and their words, "Like the Sun" meant they were indestructible. Like their sigil they always rose…_always_. In times of conflict, it was the Paisuns that rose out and showed everybody victory. They were a fierce house not to be tampered with, even the Lannisters were weary of them, the Freys as well. House Paisun had a reputation of being as fiery as their animal and hot tempered. They were a southern family and were known for their yellowish complexion that made them seem like desert folk, with brown hair and beautiful green eyes- _their trademark_.

It seemed all the houses had trademarks of their own, Jon recalled, the Starks with their dark exterior, the Lannisters and their golden hair, the Tyrell's and their beauty, the Tully's with their red hair, the Baratheons with their dark hair and fair eyes and the Targaryen's with their freaky looks of pale white hair and purple eyes.

Jon remembered when he saw Lady Odilla Paisun and Lord Korun Paisun. Lady Odilla was from a lower southern house, but her looks added to the House's appeal. It was a tourney held for Joffrey Baratheon's sixteenth namesday all those years ago. He recalled noticing the two daughters, Lady Maurella and Lady Lara, both with brown hair and green eyes that looked blue in the sunlight. Lady Maurella was the younger daughter, she was tall, skinny, but with a healthy bossom. Her face was long and when she smiled, it seemed like the world smiled with her. Lara, on the other hand, as fair as her sister but no so welcoming, she was shorter than Maurella, slim, and also with a healthy bossom, and good hips. _Wait, good hips?_ Jon thought, _why would I remember what her hips looked like?_

"They're arriving in a week for a feast Robb is holding in Lord Korun's honor for complying to an ally with us." Arya stared at Jon, wondering what in the world he was thinking of.

Rickon ran off heading towards the blacksmiths. Yesterday he was hanging around there talking to the blacksmith and possibly forging a weapon for himself.

Arya ran off too in the end, probably to go play spearwife again. Jon headed back to the council, waiting for what Robb would tell him.


	2. The Phoenix

A week had flown by faster than Jon had imagined, Arya would leave in another week to become a part of the Freys, but would remain in Winterfell for the celebration. Two Houses would be joining together as one to form a new alliance, one Robb was glad for. The Paisun's had military background, with many of the young men joining the Kingsguard and many women allegedly working as interpreters or spies for them. They were indeed as fiery as many said and were dangerous.

In due time, his future bride would arrive along with some of her family members to witness the union. _Lara Paisun_, Jon thought, _I wonder if we'll get along. _He couldn't be any more nervous and Arya took notice.

"If I have to marry a stupid Frey boy, then you'll have to deal with marrying some stupid southern girl. It's only fair that if I have to be miserable, you'll also be too," Arya smirked. This made Jon smile and he realized she was right. Arya would have to tolerate bedding a Frey and birthing his children, and he knew he would have to tolerate bedding and watching the Paisun girl birth his own as well. He was truly going to miss her his little sister.

* * *

Everyone was notified of the coming company, with some of the children climbing the rooftops and shouting of the strangers coming nearer to the gates. Robb stood in front as the head of the household, a place his father once stood all those years ago, then Jeyne stood beside him as his dutiful wife, with Jon standing next to her along with Arya and finally the two youngest after her. Everyone was dressed in their finest and looked prim and proper.

Then the gates opened and in came a few men, holding banners with the sigil of the House- the phoenix, along with a carriage or two and finally more men in the back. The carriages stopped and a servant had quickly dispersed to opened the door to one of them revealing an elegant woman with blonde hair stepping out. She was graceful and it looked like age did not touch her. Jon immediately knew it was Lady Odilla. She was dressed in an orange gown with deep red vines woven into it and brown fur rimmed around her neckline and her sleeves. On top of her head was a headpiece with rubies designed to hug her hair perfectly. She was truly a sight to be hold; Jon's thoughts quickly switched to Robert Baratheon randomly and he wondered what the womanizer would try to pull if he saw her.

After her came out a young woman_, Maurella_, Jon immediately recognized her. He remembered her and from the day he had seen her, she didn't change. She was still as graceful as her Lady Mother and just as pretty, if not prettier. Jon quickly started wishing he could marry her instead of her older sister.

Maurella stepped out with the help of the servant; unlike her mother she wore a turquoise gown with beige wolf fur lining everything. Her hair was styled into the typical southern fashion, a braided crown with two bumps sticking out and two sets of tails on each side.

After Maurella stepped out his future bride, Lara, as pretty as Lady Odilla and her sister combined. She had the typical Paisun look, brown hair and olive green eyes. She reminded Jon of Cersei Lannister, but younger and more beautiful. She had a look of distaste on her and Jon gulped with a terrible feeling inside, and hoped this marriage wouldn't be disaster.

Lady Odilla approached Robb and greeted him and Jeyne, then moved over to Jon, who she gave a faint smile and reached out her hand to. Jon took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"So this is to be my future son-in-law, you are indeed as handsome as they say. Dark rich hair and interesting grey eyes that seem to imprint a certain feeling," she spoke, as Jon glanced up at her slightly confused.

"Lara, darling, come and meet your new husband," Odilla beckoned.

Lara approached hesitantly, still somewhat scowling, but lightened it for the sake of her mother. She glanced back at Maurella who was smiling to herself and admiring the Starks, particularly Bran. It just so happened that Maurella and Bran were near the same age and already Maurella was developing a crush on the young wolf. Lara frowned quickly at her sister but then looked back at Jon, eyeing him up and down, almost observing and judging him to see what the man was all about.

"I guess he'll do, at least he's handsome," Lara commented. For Jon the way she said it reminded him of Wyatt Frey's comment about Arya, it was almost like a small punch to the gut.

"Yes, Lara. I'm sure your marriage night will be quite fanciful," Lady Odilla smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "We are to stay here for the next few days, then your wedding will take place and off we will go."

Lara frowned and Jon noticed a sense of sadness in his future bride's eyes. He felt a sense of sympathy for the girl; after all she was going to be left behind in a land she was not familiar with. Jon would take it upon himself to make her feel as welcome as best as he could. He decided he'd be a decent husband and hoped she would accept him in the end.

Lara, on the other hand, grew annoyed especially with Jon looking at her with pity, which only fueled her animosity towards him. She never took pity from anyone and would certainly never tolerate it from her husband. She was a strong young woman and secretly independent, something her Mother frowned upon. She knew she would never be like Maurella and not that she wanted too. She preferred herself and actually pitied her younger sister for falling victim to the expectations. She secretly criticized Maurella for her weakness, as she believed her attitude was. She always felt Maurella had the capability to play behind the lines and manipulate her way through to something better, but alas she didn't.

Maurella was betrothed to a Lannister and despite the Paisun's not really caring about the Lannisters, they felt the rich family had something to offer. She felt her younger sister would be eaten up by the lions and wished she could take her place. The Lannisters were known for their handsome looks and her attitude would certainly fit in, seeing as Cersei was a strong woman, troubled, but strong no doubt. But she was to wed this brooding Stark bastard, something Lara secretly was ashamed of too.

She couldn't help but feel some resentment towards her parents for embarrassing her and forcing marriage to a bastard now legitimized. Her Mother had preached to her that the Starks were honorable and noble, as well as kind and good people overall. Lara liked honor, but not at the price of marrying a bastard.

Jon looked away realizing Lara was giving him a cold look. He was determined to make this marriage work for the sake of his brother. Robb had told him that even if he didn't like his lady, all he had to do was perform husband duties and get her with child. Then once the child was born, all he had to do was play the role of dutiful father and secure his children grow up well. Him being a father wasn't the dilemma, it was how well Lara would be a mother. Deep within her he saw a Cersei and he had heard tales of the Lannister woman and her strong demeanor. Maybe Lara would be strong too, the North needed strong blood but without the devious nature of the lions.

Lara turned away and walked back to Maurella who followed her with her eyes. "He's so handsome," she whispered.

"Thank the gods…" Lara replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"At least you'll get to be with good people, sweet sister. I am to marry into a family of lions," Maurella whispered back but when her Mother quickly turned and quirked her brow, Maurella stopped talking.

"My husband will be here in due time, Lord Stark. I'm afraid he was swept away in business. He's been a rather busy man recently, so much of his time goes to his affairs. My sons will also arrive with him, they are seeing their father through," Lady Odilla had told Robb earning a smile from Jeyne.

Lady Odilla observed was quick to notice Jeyne's swollen belly too, "I see you are soon to have a cub, my Lord. When is your Lady wife due?" Robb smiled like someone who knew a secret, "she is due in three months, my Lady."

"Very nice, I wish both of you very well in your future parenthood," she told them, smiling.

Lady Odilla was your typical gentlewoman but with a stern outlook. She was your traditional matriarch and believed everybody had their place, from high Lords to Ladies to the peasants in the fields. She was wed to Lord Korun, as a political pawn too, but soon grew to admire her husband's heroics. She played the dutiful wife and accompanied her husband on social affairs and acted the trophy wife. She was hoping her daughters would become like her and when she saw Maurella did her part, that's when Maurella became her favorite. But Lara, well she was too much of a hassle sometimes, so Lady Odilla usually had her septa see to her problems, something Lara noticed over time.

They went inside to the great hall, leaving Maurella and Lara to be with the rest of the Stark pack. Lara felt a set of eyes gazing at her and quickly turned to see her betrothed looking at her with concern. She quickly turned away, giving him a cold shoulder, something that annoyed Jon. He quickly learned afterward that she was going to be difficult to handle and gave a heavy sigh of aggravation. Lara heard it but chose to ignore.

She started to walk away with her sister to explore the castle grounds, but Jon quickly caught up and grabbed her arm, something to which Lara didn't react kindly.

"You may be my betrothed, but I refuse to be handled like a beast," she scolded him. Her eyes held a passion that entranced Jon a little. He noticed in the change of emotion her eyes shifted the tone of their color and he found it to be beautiful.

"I was hoping I'd get to know my future bride, if it is alright with you."

"Perhaps, as long as you keep a safe distance and don't handle me like a beast in a shed," she looked over to Maurella, who had a look as if she ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lara quickly nodded her head and beckoned for Maurella to go spend time with Arya or whoever. Maurella did as her sister bid and walked off quickly, leaving the two together.

"You are to be my wife and you choose to behave coldly towards me. I hope you realize we are to share a bed soon…a warm bed," Jon mocked with a smirk.

"Go ahead; play me a fool, Stark. We shall share a bed, but only when duty calls. I should hope duty will rarely call and you'll find yourself an attainable mistress, perhaps from some of those whores you must have around here. You may be a pretty face, _bastard, _but even a pretty face can hide so much," the way she said that word stung him like a bee during summer. It was a sting that seeped deeply with toxins and made him realize winning her admiration and respect would take quite the effort. He was more than willing to try because something about Lara stirred something inside of him. The way she carried herself was very regent like, almost like she deserved a crown on her head. _She should've been a queen, _Jon thought, _she will be…she'll be MY queen_. Jon couldn't help himself and smiled shyly, which annoyed Lara.

"Why are you smiling like an oaf?" She demanded.

"You're so quick to burn someone you hardly even know, but you will know me my dear. When we wed, I will show you how a wolf bites," Jon retaliated with a sly smile, making Lara slightly nervous.

"Then so be it, Stark. I will enjoy watching a wolf burn…" she gave him a sly smile too, and with that Jon had officially declared a challenge between the two.


	3. Worthy Challenge

I'm so sorry this is uber late! I've been busy with schoolwork and maintaining good enough grades to graduate finally! I'm graduating this semester, so I have quite a bit of work I need to write. But here is a chapter finally. Sorry it's not as long as expected, I'll try to write some more later and hopefully upload it.

* * *

The wedding was soon and each day that passed Lara dreaded it. She didn't want her coming marriage to the Stark and went into a bit of self-pitying. Her handmaiden, Enia, a dark haired girl from Dorne, had always been by Lara's side through thick and thin. Enia was given to Lord Paisun as a handmaiden, but in reality was actually a slave secretly passed over once her master has grown tired of her. They were close to a point that Enia could pick up on Lara's feelings and moods, where she was almost spot on.

"Lara," calling her mistress by her first name was a known thing between the girls, "what ails you?"

Lara glared over at her handmaiden, while slowly brushing out her brown hair, "**The Stark **and not Robb either, my future husband, **Jon**."

Enya smirked but quickly covered her mouth in hopes Lara wouldn't notice, too late. Seemed the young Lady did, which only made her frown even more, "It's not funny!"

"It's alright, Lara. Be happy he's a very handsome lad and not an old sod like Walder Frey. You should be so fortunate that the Starks breed handsome pups. Hopefully your children will gain the dark traits of these north men." Enia smiled to herself which bothered Lara, "why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I was just imagini—"

"Imagining what?!" Lara exclaimed. It was bad enough the confrontation yesterday between her and the Stark was uneasy, well it was from her end anyway, but now her handmaiden and best friend was adding to the tension too.

"I was just imagining you with your first born son and how handsome he'll probably grow up to be," Enya walked over to where Lara's dresses lay and picked out a vibrant orange one. It resembled the fashion of Kings Landing, bright and vivid with a beautiful design of pink flowers embroidered across the chest and some on the sleeves. The neck area however, was embroidered in a fishing net fashion, with flowers reaching up towards the neck and a curvy divide leading down to the top of the chest.

"How about this one, Lara? I've always fancied this one on you," Enia held up the dress to show her friend. It was a dress her father [Lord Paisun] had specially made for her on the eve of her sixteenth Birthday. She vaguely remember that day, except for knowing her father had decided to betroth her to a Northman…little did she know that would be Jon Stark.

"Fine, whatever, I'll wear it," Lara snapped, turning back to brushing out her hair. She started daydreaming, ignoring her handmaiden preparing to help her get ready for the day. It was finally the day her Father would arrive to form a new alliance and to see his daughter wed into a powerful family.

Her thoughts were on something more devious. As her handmaiden hummed a hymn to herself, Lara began to envision her wedding night. She had never touched a man nor seen one naked and it all intrigued her. She thought to herself, _I don't understand how women can be so afraid of a man's cock. A little pain? Heh, I can take a little pain. I hear childbirth is worse_. Then they moved over to the coitus and she couldn't help but blush a bit and smile like a little girl who heard a dirty secret, _oh dirty it is and dirty is what I'll make it_. Then Jon popped into her mind and she soon started to wonder what he was hiding in those breeches and beneath all that fur cloth. She heard stories from the kitchen maids at thirteen, who had all secretly had affairs with a man servant or two or even a guard. She had listened in, while hiding behind whatever she could find, about tales in the bedroom. She heard the women all make raunchy jokes with one another about the size of man's worm and wondered what size Jon's was. All these dirty thoughts were making Lara feel interesting things, especially between her legs.

Enya continued fixing everything up and Lara snapped out of her fantasy, slowly turned around to watch her handmaiden at work until she finally spoke, "Enia, I want to look my best today. Give me a northern hairstyle, if you know how."

"A northern hairstyle, Lara? Like something Lady Arya has?"

"Yes, give me a proper northern hairstyle. If I have to become a part of the north, I might as well use it to my advantage. You see, I think to seduce Lord Stark and tease the bastard until he wants more."

"Seduce him? Before your wedding night? I pray the gods don't reveal your plans to your Mother or sister. They both would shame the day you were ever born," Enia laughed. That's what she loved about her handmaiden, the fact the girl never told her secrets, no matter how many times her Mother attempted to find out.

"The problem is, my friend, I'm not from the north. May I bring in a local handmaiden from within the walls to do your hair?"

Lara sighed, "You might as well, I'll have to get use to those women anyway."

Enya walked to the door opening it, only to be greeted by none other than Jon himself, "My Lord," Enia bowed.

Lara rolled her eyes, happy she was facing her back to the door so that Jon would not see her face, then she quickly remembered her plan. "Lord Stark, such a surprise to see you in my chambers, what brings you here?"

"You know I'm here to get your arse out so that we may join the rest to greet your father," Jon stood there feeling slightly awkward, with Enia standing on the side keeping her head down so not to make direct eye contact. "Ah yes, my father, of course!" Lara stood up and Jon noticed her robe wasn't tied revealing her naked stomach and the middle of her chest. The two pieces of her rob covered her breasts and below she was wearing an underskirt, so her privates were at least covered. Lara noticed Jon's discomfort at the sight of her, "What's the matter, my Lord? Not pleased with what you see?" Her long hair was brushed out nicely reaching down to the mid-section of her back and she slowly approached him, a flirtatious smile on her lips. Jon started to feel hot inside and he was sure his cheeks turned pink forcing him to look away. "O-of course I find you pleasing, it's just—"

"You've never seen a naked woman, have you? Curious…I was sure a handsome lad such as you would've fucked a woman or two by now. I guess I'll get the pleasure of taking your maidenhead as well." She bit her lip in the most seductive way Jon had ever seen any woman do, except she was the only woman that had ever done such a trick in front of him anyway. Inside Jon was feeling very uncomfortable and all aspects of him were screaming to push her handmaiden out and take Lara then and now but he couldn't. It wouldn't be proper and he was an honorable man, yes…_I'm an honorable man, I will not dishonor a woman before our marriage. But after, she will be mine_. "Get dressed and meet me outside," Jon answered quickly then turned to leave. As he did Enya watched him scurry down the halls and giggled, "You certainly got him there, Lara. Boy was more nervous than any maid on her wedding night!"

"That boy is a maid, but so am I. I guess you're right, Enia. He's better than bedding any old goat. Maybe our night will be very interesting," Lara chuckled, remembering Jon's discomfort and how she had just won one over on him.


	4. All In It for the Game

Jon ran down the halls and finally stopped midway catching his breathe. He gently grabbed himself down below trying to calm himself. The thought of seeing Lara nearly naked almost bested him in there and he couldn't allow his brother and sister to see the state he was in. He had to admit it though, he found her beautiful and seductive and most of all soon to be his, but he wasn't as stupid as she thought he was. He quickly realized that what she pulled back there was a stunt to see how far she could go in in this challenge, _that's what she thinks_, he thought to himself, _but I'll get her back, this I swear on the old gods._

He managed to calm down and pull himself together enough to meet Robb outside. He walked out to see everybody in Winterfell coming together to greet Lord Paisun and some of his militia. Lady Odilla and Maurella stayed inside, along with Maester Luwin and Jeyne in the great dining hall to await the Lord of House Paisun. Robb stood outside with his men, along with Arya who had insisted on being with Robb with the excuse she was" supporting her family's alliance." In reality he knew she just wanted see the parade come in.

Jon walked out and Arya could tell something was up, so she nudged Jon, "she's not going to be easy to tame. That's why I like her." She smirked, telling him she knew. Jon glared at her with embarrassment, knowing Robb probably guessed the same but chose to ignore it. The trumpets called and all three heard the sounds of hooves beating as Lord Paisun rode in, banners high and men mounted on strong steeds.

He had finally arrived; a man with a strong jaw, light brown hair like Lara's, and deep blue eyes, _now I know where she gets her hair from,_ Jon thought. He and Lara shared similar eye shape but was broad shouldered and tall. He was certainly as strong as the steed he rode in on. He jumped off his horse and approached Robb, sticking out his hand to greet all three of them. Robb and Lord Paisun exchanged words of support and all were beckoned to go inside to the great hall to begin the banquet.

* * *

All the women, except for Arya had met up in the hall and Jon noticed Lara standing next to her sister. She too noticed him and smirked, thinking back to their previous meeting. Jon quickly looked away but couldn't get the thoughts of Lara naked and spread out on his bed out of his mind. He remembered their challenge and turned to give her a sly smile, making Lara's disappear and forcing her to grow concerned. He sat down at the table right beside Robb and Jeyne on the left, with Lord Paisun and Lady Odilla taking seat next to Robb on the right. Maurella joined Arya at another table but Jon could see Arya wasn't amused, Maurella seemed to be going on about something and Arya tried her hardest to look interested but couldn't do it. Lara was told to sit next to Jon and with a slight scowl, she did.

As they ate and enjoyed themselves, Lara "accidently" placed her hand on Jon's thigh and he quickly looked at her with a serious face, "What are you doing?"

"Oh? But my Lord, I'm trying to get to know you. That is what you want, isn't it?" She smirked.

He grabbed her hand and placed it back onto her lap, "not now." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe trying to calm the feelings inside and below the belt. He didn't want to develop a hard on as they were in public celebrating and no one was too drunk yet to not notice.

Then she did it again, "Oh my dear sweet Lord, I can't wait until you _know_ me," her hand slowly itched its way towards his privates but he quickly put a stop to it. He urgently swapped her hand off and she laughed. He was starting to become irritated, but more so sexually than anything else. Yes, it was official, he did want her and he wanted her** bad**, _I'm an honorable man…I will not deflower her before her time_, was all he thought hoping his honor could save him. But it was hopeless, _fuck honor…she's mine anyway_, were his next thoughts and he slowly hiked the side of her skirt up. Jon cursed silently to himself at the amount of layering Lara has on, if it wasn't considered a dress he would think she was prepared for a burial with the amount of cloth sewn into it, still he was determined. He finally managed to pull her skirt up on the side and quickly grabbed her naked thigh forcing a gasp of surprise from her. She looked at him with wide eyes only realizing now his hand was magically between her legs, forcing another gasp. She tried to stop him but he was too quick and with the layer of skirt between his hand and hers, he had the advantage.

She desperately tried to pull his hand out but he already reached his destination. Between her legs was the prize that Jon knew would win him this challenge. He felt the folds of her womanhood and managed to rub his finger up and down, forcing a sigh out of her. Then his finger found her nub and pushed down on it, causing another gasp. He could tell she liked it from how wet she was getting and how she had opened her legs a bit to allow more entry. Jon wasn't an idiot, he had learned a long time ago the pleasures of sex from the way men made jibes and talked about their conquests. He had an idea where to get a woman good and between her legs was the spot.

"I thought you were a man of honor, "she managed to say through hesitant heavy breathing not looking away from him for a second. She was trying hard not to gain attention from the other side of the table and so far she was safe. Jon, in the meantime, was enjoying this torture and continued playing with her down there until he found a different entry. He forced his finger into her wet hole and pushed up a bit, which caused quite a reaction. She looked at him and he saw her face growing red and her chest heaving up and down catching long breathes. Her hand tried to force him out again but he could tell she wasn't putting all her strength into it, almost like telling him not to stop so he didn't. He slipped another finger and she couldn't handle it, so she closed her eyes hoping nobody would seriously see her predicament. By far nobody did because everybody was getting too pissed drunk and Jon knew this. She suddenly thought twice and quickly flung her hand to his cock giving it a squeeze, forcing a sound out of him as if he was just punched in the gut. _That's right, my Lord…two can play at this filthy game_, she thought. _You're not winning this just yet_.

Both were reveling in each other's privates. Jon's breeches were getting tighter as she rubbed his cock and squeezed it every so often and his breathing was starting to change too, going from soft to a steady heaviness she knew was the sign he was on the brink. Still his fingers continued their torture on her sensitive region, playing with her clit and delving back in, going back and forth, forcing her to the brink, and making her want to scream but just as she was about to shudder from the rippling waves that would travel through her, he suddenly stopped, pulling out his fingers. He looked at her and stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting her. She watched him as he winked at her, finally wiping off his fingers on her skirt, leaving her in awe.

"Oh my sweet Lady, I am a man of honor. It's just…I decided to get to _know_ you a little," and with that he took his chalice and sipped some wine, smiling. She looked at him, upset that he wouldn't allow her the pleasure of her climax but soon remembered her hand was still on his breeches, so she squeezed…hard. He coughed forcing some wine to spill out from his mouth and then looked at her with pain, but all she did was squeeze again saying, "Here's to your win," he grimaced as she squeezed harder, "may your cock survive our marriage, Stark. Hope your worm doesn't show, but I'm sure you'll survive some humiliation." She finally let go, causing him to place his hands protectively over his privates. "You have yet to understand humiliation, my dear. Just you wait." He held himself down there hoping the ache would go away and that his hard on disappear with it too.


	5. Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate your input. I know it's probably not the best story you've read but hearing you is really nice. I enjoy writing this so more will come since now with the middle of the school year and my midterms all done and over with I have some time to spare.

To my guest who wrote my female character is unlikeable, good. I planned her out that way. As I write more you'll see some changes to her. I based her off some female characters from other stories that had a very strong and annoying personality as she does. I know some of you can't relate to her and that's fine but I guarantee you she will get better! :D I wanted her to be a twat people would all roll their eyes at and be like SERIOUSLY? Because she's going to be a character who will redeem herself in the end so I hope that gives you some hope!


End file.
